The present disclosure relates to a seal assembly and, more particularly, to a thermally protected seal assembly for a turbine engine.
A turbine engine includes a plurality of seals of varying sizes and shapes to control leakage and gas flow. Many of the seals seal gaps between parts that may be exposed to hot air temperatures and temperature differentials that cause thermal displacement. Accordingly, any seal is required to seal against undesired leakage, but also accommodate relative movement between parts. Moreover, each seal should provide a level of durability capable of withstanding wear encountered as a result of relative movement, vibration and high temperature.